1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound signal analysis apparatus, a sound signal analysis method and a sound signal analysis program for analyzing sound signals indicative of a musical piece to detect beat positions (beat timing) and tempo of the musical piece to make a certain target controlled by the apparatus, method and program operate such that the target synchronizes with the detected beat positions and tempo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a sound signal analysis apparatus which detects tempo of a musical piece and makes a certain target controlled by the apparatus operate such that the target synchronizes with the detected beat positions and tempo, as described in “Journal of New Music Research”, No. 2, Vol. 30, 2001, 159-171, for example.